1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure generally relates to security systems and methods, and more particularly, to an electronic device (“electronic” or “electronic device” as used herein refers to any possible combination of electronic, optical, or opto-electronic device) that provides a simple yet secure means of controlling access to a unit of value which may include objects, spaces such as rooms buildings or secure areas, information or other items. The subject disclosure is also directed to a stationary or mobile container having a body and cavity defined therein for holding and storing items wherein the container includes a locking mechanism that utilizes the aforementioned systems and methods.
2. Background of the Related Art
Despite the advancements of the modern information age, people still prize certain objects such as keepsakes, diamonds and other precious items. Often one desires to ship such valuable items and enlist the services of a courier or the postal service. Such couriers often employ simple sealed cardboard boxes with tamper indication means or simple lockable boxes with little in the way of tamper indication means. As a result, the unscrupulous, when given an opportunity, may simply improperly take possession of the contents of the package. Even with detailed tracking, it can be difficult to identify the culprit and even if found, the likelihood of recovery is small. Thus, courier transport of valuable goods in packages including boxes often results in loss of some or all of the valuable goods. The pilferage may be by someone who may have a business relationship with the sender of the valuable goods and who opens the box or accesses the contents of the package that holds the valuable goods and takes possession improperly. That person may be an employee of the sender or may be an employee of the recipient or may be an employee of the courier company itself.
It can be difficult and time consuming to detect where these losses occur in the shipment of valuable goods as employees of the owner or sender, employees of the recipient and also employees of the courier may all have the opportunity to pilfer without detection. If the pilferage losses are small for any shipment, the owner of the valuable goods may find it expedient to insure for pilferage losses of a certain amount as the time spent tracking down where the loss occurs even if it can be determined may be worth more than the insurance premium. The does mean that insurance premiums for carriage of valuable goods by courier transport are higher than they could otherwise be. As pilferage is the most common cause of losses in courier transport, it is worthwhile to develop products and systems that prevent it; for owners of valuable goods, for courier operators and for their respective insurers.
Many attempts have been made to provide improved systems. For example, Patent Cooperation Patent Application Serial No. PCT/NZ99/00176 filed on Oct. 15, 1999 and published by the World Intellectual Property Organization as WO 00/23960 on Apr. 27, 2000, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, disclosed a remote access security system. For another example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,279 B1 (the '279 patent) issued Jul. 12, 2005, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The '279 patent discloses a system designed to provide secure means to transfer access information to and from units of value that were remote to the place where the information was controlled. However this system did not provide the means to protect items of value in a container from pilferage and required direct communication between the units of value called the Remote Value Node and the Central Management Node, which was the remote control computer where the information pertaining to access could be retrieved. That communication to and from the unit of value to the control computer was via the Personal Access Node. This communication may not be possible in many circumstances and may be too awkward or expensive in other circumstances. Therefore these shortcomings, among other things, promoted the further developments included herein.